unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Infusion
The following is copied directly from Unison League's Infusion Help page verbatim, and as such, is direct property of Ateam. The Ether Infusion feature was updated on 11/22 (Wed.), 2017. *Infusion count limit increased by 2 *Skill levels 6 and 7 unlocked with 4th and 5th Infusion *Skill levels 6 and 7 have increased activation rates and/or increased effects compared to Skill level 5 *The number of Drops of Ether required when using a "similar" Gear piece has been reduced from 7 to 3 "Infusion can be performed by Infusing two of the same pieces of Gear or similar pieces of Gear. (Monsters cannot be Infused.) Performing Infusion on a piece of Gear will raise its level cap, allowing it to be made stronger. The base Gear must be fully Reforged before it can be Infused. The number of times a single Gear piece can be Infused varies depending on the Gear. When using "near identical" or "similar" Gear pieces as material for Infusion, a set number of the special Infusion item known as "Drops of Ether" is required. Near Identical Gear and the Amount of Drops of Ether Required Near Identical Gear are Gears that meet the below conditions: * Weapons of the same classification as the base Gear (Example: If the base Gear is a Sword, then a Sword or an Axe can be used.) * Same rarity as the base Gear. * Same or higher Cost as the base Gear. * Same Infusion count limit as the base Gear When using a near identical Gear piece to perform Infusion, 1 Drop of Ether item is required. Similar Gear and the Amount of Drops of Ether Required Similar Gear are Gear that meet the below conditions: * Same Rarity as the base Gear. * Same Infusion count limit as the base Gear. When using a similar Gear piece to perform Infusion, 3 Drops of Ether items are required. __________________________________________________________ When using a Gear piece that has been Infused as material for the Infusion of another piece of Gear, "Perfect Infusion" can be performed, which allows the Infusion count of the material piece to be transferred to the base piece. In this case, the number of Drops of Ether items required will differ depending on the Gear used as material and the Infusion count limit being transferred to the base Gear. Example: If a near identical piece of Gear that has been Infused 1 time is used as material, the number of Drops of Ether required is 2. If a near identical piece of Gear that has been Infused 2 times as material, the number of Drops of Ether required is 3. If a similar piece of Gear that has been Infused 1 time is used as material, the number of Drops of Ether required is 14. If a similar piece of Gear that has been Infused 2 times is used as material, the number of Drops of Ether required is 21. If the same piece of Gear is that has been infused 1 time is used as material, the number of Drops of Ether required is ZERO. The Infusion item "Drops of Ether" can be obtained from Subquests and through various other means." Obtaining Drops of Ether Currently, the only Subquest offering any amount of Drops of Ether is the Rank 20 Ether Springs Subquest, giving 1 Drop of Ether as a post-Quest reward. Some of the more advanced Event Quests (Paragon or Arcadia) that utilize the Stamp Books will have a Drop of Ether as a lap reward. The only other methods to date is a one-time exchange 600 Grand Medals (the bronze ones) for 1 Drop of Ether in the Medal Exchange OR exchanging 4000 Limimin Race Cookies for 10 Droplets of Ether (which can then be turned into 1 Drop of Ether). Category:Core Aspect